villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
B.O.W.
Bio Organic Weapons (or B.O.W. for short) is term used by the Umbrella Corporation and TRICELL term for a creature intentionally created or genetically modified using a type of mutagen. Bio terrorists were the main people who used B.O.W's. B.O.W's were a major focus of research for the Umbrella Corporation. And due to the rising use of B.O.W's, the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium founded the Bio- terrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), an elite military unit trained and deployed to combat B.O.W's. Known B.O.Ws T-Virus *Crimson Head: Revived Zombies. *Cerberus: Dogs infected by the T-Virus in the Arklay Mountains. *Hunter: A series of infected reptiles and amphibians. *Zombie Dog: Zombified Dogs. *Yawn: T-Virus infected Snakes who greatly increase in size. *Neptune: T-Virus infected Sharks. *Chimera: Human/fly fused creatures. *Plant 42: Large Plant infused with the T-Virus. *Black Tiger: T-Virus infected Spiders who greatly increase in size. *Web Spinner: Even bigger infected Spiders. *Crow: Infected Crows. *Wasp: Large infected Wasps. *Little Spider: Infected Spiders. *Tyrant T-002: A giant monster created in the Arklay Laboratory and planned to be used by Albert Wesker. *Tryant T-103: Human Tyrant type clones. *Licker: Further mutations of Zombies or in laboratory conditions. *Alligator: Infected Alligators. *Plant 43: Better counterpart of the Plant 42. *Giant Moth: Infected Moths. *Cockroach: Infected Cockroaches. *Nemesis T-Type: An intelligent Tyrant with the main objectives of hunting down and killing remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. *Grave Digger: Irregular Mutated Millipedes resulting to massive doses of the T-Virus. *Brain Sucker: Arthropods infected by the T-Virus. *Sliding Worm: Parasitic offspring of the Grave Digger. *Proto Tyrant T-001: Experimental Tyrant. *Eliminator: Infected Monkeys. *Lurker: Infected Amphibians. *Plague Crawler: Infected Insects. *Stinger: Infected Scorpions. *Infected Bat: Infected Vampire Bats. *Centurion: Infected Centipedes. *Tyrant R: Experimental subspecies of the Tyrant 103 *Ivan: Re-engineered derivation of the 103 Tyrants which serve as bodyguards for Sergei Vladimir. *T-A.L.O.S.: Computer-controlled powered assault armor grafted on an Tyrant. *Unidentified Tyrant series: Giant Tyrant models unleashed by Svetlana Belikova to get rid of Leon Kennedy and Buddy. *Bandersnatch: Tyrant Model. *Jabberwock S3: Experimental biological weapon series. *Anubis: Fused infected Bat/Insect. *Black Widow: Infected Black Widow Spiders. *Ivy+YX: Infected Ivy plants. *Piranha: Infected Piranha Fishes. *Moth Parasite: Infected Moth that bursts from it's host chest and latches onto peoples backs. *Sweeper: Hunter Type. *Gulp Worm: Infected Earthworms. *Jumping Man Eater: Infected South American Spiders. *Tyrant T-103 Mass Produced: Experimental form of Tyrant. Las Plagas *Ganado: Infected Humans who are controlled and can use weaponry and tactics as well as act like regular Humans. *Dr. Salvador: Ganado with Chainsaw who gain higher health. *Bella Sisters: Two female Chainsaw-wielding Ganados with higher health. *Garrador: Ganado with blades and had crab-like Plagas. *J.J.: Ganados with higher health and capable of wielding Mini Guns. *Regenerator : Regeneratable experimental Humans with leech-like Plagas. *Iron Maiden: Upgraded Regenerators with spikes, more leeches and no eyes. *Novistador: Insect-like Humans who can turn invisible and fly. *Del Lago: Massive infected Salamander. *El Gigante: Giant infected Humans. *Colmillos: Plaga-infected Wolves. *Armadura: Plaga who control Knight armours. *U-3: Infected fused with Humans, Insects and Reptiles. *Majini: Better Ganados who are more capable. *Big Man Majini: Bigger Majini with more health and strength. *Executioner Majini: Bigger Majini with a giant Axe and better health and strength. *Chainsaw Majini: Insane Chainsaw-wielding Majini with more health. *Giant Majini: Bigger Wetlands Majini. *Gatling Gun Majini: Base Majini with much more strength and health who wield Mini Guns. *Cephalo: Centipede-like Plaga. *Kipepeo: Flying Plaga. *Duvalie: Plant-like Plaga which controlls all the upper body. *Adjule: Plaga-infected African Dogs. *Popokarium: Plaga infected Bats. *Ndesu: Better El Gigante. *U-8: Plaga infected Crab and possibly other creatures. *Verdugo: Human/Insect Plaga-infected monsters which served as Ramon Salazar's bodyguards. Uroboros Virus *Reaper: Uroboros-infected Cockroaches. *Majini Uroboros Test Subject: Uroboros infected Man who lived in Kijuju. *Uroboros Mkono: Bigger Uroboros monster. *Uroboros Aheri: Massive Uroboros monster created from Excella Gionne. Progenitor Virus *Leech: Infected Leeches. *Queen Leech: Infected Human/Leech. C-Virus *C-Virus Zombie: Improved Zombies who act the same but can use weaponry. *Ustanak: A creature sent by Neo-Umbrella to hunt down Jake Muller. *J'avo: Highly intelligent infected Humans which can use a high variety of weaponry and tactics. *HAOS: Massive monster found in the underwater facility off the Chinese Coast. *Lepotitsa: Airborne form of the C-Virus. *Ubistvo: Chainsaw-wielding J'avo. *Rasklapanie: Dangerous leech-like creature which can regenerate. *Ogroman: Giant Monster. *Chrysalid: Before the transformation into a J'avo. *Bzrak: Human-based B.O.W with a shark-like appearence. *Iluzija: Snake-like monster. *Gnezdo: Complete Mutant from a creature. *Napad: Infected Corpses being fused together. *Whopper: Much fatter and bigger Zombies. *Bloodshot: Mutated Zombies with their tissue showing. *Strelats: J'avo mutation. *Shrieker: Varient of a Zombie which has ear-piercing screams. *Oko: Spawned by Ustanak. *Mesets: J'avo mutation. *Zombie Dog C: C-Virus infected Dogs. T-Abyss Virus *Ooze: Infected male Humans. *Sea Creeper: Infected female Humans. *Scagdead: Human further mutation. *Ghiozzo: Infected Fishes. *Farfarello: New Hunters. *Fenrir: Infected Wolves. *Globster: Human Irregular Mutation. *Draghignazzo: Infected humanoid Shellfishes. *Scarmigilione: Infected Sharks. *Malacoda: Infected Whales Humans who Transformed Albert Wesker Albert Wesker was a member of the Umbrella Corporation as well as the Captain of the RPD's S.T.A.R.S. division, only to betray them in the end. Wesker planned to release a Tyrant creature upon the S.T.A.R.S. members but was impaled by it and died first. After his death, Albert became inhuman and gained supernatural abilities; super speed and strength. He continued his plans with these abilities for global world domination. He attempted to kill Chris Redfield but failed and said they'll encounter again. Wesker created on organization and gained 2 members, Ada Wong and Jack Krauser, and deployed them in a Village in an attempt to steal the Dominant Species Plaga from Osmund Saddler, the man who controls the Ganados with his Control Plaga. Ada betrayed Wesker and gave him the subordinate Plaga, so he stole the Dominant Species sample himself. He then infected locations nearby Kijuju, an African Town, and was soon confronted by BSAA Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. They crashed Wesker's bomber, thus stopping his plans to launch the Uroboros Virus, and then killed Wesker in a volcano. Wesker was injected with the Uroboros Virus to transform. Ricardo Irving Ricardo Irving was a researcher for TRICELL and placed B.O.Ws on the black market for sale. BSAA Agent Reynard Fisher caught eye of Irving and reported to the BSAA, so BSAA Alpha Team infiltrated Kijuju to find and apprehend Irving as well as Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar as the team's back up in their misson. Ricardo unleashed the Majini Uroboros Test Subjects to kill them, Alpha Team was successfully murdered but Chris and Sheva destroyed the monster. Irving was soon confronted by the two agents, but escaped with the help of the brainwashed Jill Valentine under Wesker's control. Irving headed to the Oil Fields with BSAA Agents Chris, Sheva and Delta Team Captain Josh Stone pursuing him. He boarded a ship near the Island and blew the Oil Fields up in an attempt to kill them, but failed and was eventually confronted aboard his ship. With no alternatives left, he implanted the Dominant Species Plaga into him and transformed into a Kraken-like monster. Though he was killed, but told the agents they must head to the caves for their answers during his final moments. Irving was injected with the Dominant Species Las Plagas to transform. Excella Gionne Excella Gionne was one of the co-founders of the TRICELL organization as well as Albert Wesker's partner and assistant. She lived with the rich Gionne Family, so she was well respected as one of it's members. Excella was involved with the infection of Kijuju and helped Wesker a lot to become the "New Queen" of the "New Worlds", making her greatly interested in her master's plans and also seemed romantically interested in Wesker too, calling him by his first name other than calling him "Wesker" like the other characters. BSAA Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar followed her through the facility in Africa and she unleashed two creatures upon them: Uroboros Mkono and U-8. Gionne was soon chased down by the two and led the agents to both Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine for the ensuing fight to begin. Towards the battle's end, Excella and Wesker boarded the TRICELL Tanker to continue their plans for global world domination. When Chris and Sheva reached the Main Deck, Excella was in severe pain and encountered the duo, Wesker then oversaw this. It was revealed that Wesker betrayed her and she was transformed into the Uroboros Aheri, a massive leech monster which took up the Main Deck but was soon killed. Excella was injected with the Uroboros Virus to transform. Jack Krauser Jack Krauser worked with Leon S. Kennedy as his partner during Operation: Javier, but he fakes his death and starts to work for Albert Wesker. He was deployed in the Ganado territory and then serves as Osmund Saddler's henchman and one of his top underlines in order to gain the Plaga Sample. Krauser captured the U.S. President's daughter, Ashley Graham, and brought her to Saddler. Saddler then sent Krauser to move Ashley from the Salazar Family's Castle to his Military Island as well as assassinate Leon, an U.S. Government agent who was sent to rescue her. Krauser fights him in a Knife Duel and then retreats when Ada Wong arrives to stop him, Krauser then confronts Leon at a Tower Ruins, hiding the two Pieces in various locations while he has the third one. Leon confronted Krauser at a tower and he has his arm transformed into the Plaga Arm. Leon then defeats him and takes the last piece to continue his mission, Ada then heads to this area and encounters Krauser, finally killing him. Krauser was injected with the Dominant Species Las Plagas to transform. William Birkin William Birkin was an Umbrella Corporation Researcher and best friends with Albert Wesker, they were taught by James Marcus and the two where his best apprentices, being told his secrets as Marcus found them extremly trust worthy. He soon helped in the assassination of James Marcus under the orders of Umbrella President Ozwell E. Spencer. He was then selected to lead the "T Project". Birkin soon decided to betray Umbrella by selling his G-virus to the U.S. Government, so HUNK and the U.S.S. (Umbrella Security Service) Alpha Team was sent to steal the samples from him. William was eventually assassinated by one of the agents when he refused to give them the G samples. Dying from the shot wounds, Birkin injected himself with the G-virus and managed to kill all of Alpha Team, except for HUNK who escaped with the samples via helicopter. Leon S. Kennedy alongside Sherry Birkin and Claire Redfield then managed to defeat the mutated William Birkin. William was injected with the G-virus to transform. Osmund Saddler Osmund Saddler (or known as Lord Saddler by his followers) was leader of the Los Illuminados cult who worships the Las Plagas and injected himself with the Dominant Species Plaga, while his followers had the regular Plagas, allowing him to control Ganados. Saddler only had his top underlines given the Dominant Species Plaga (Ramon Salazar, Bitores Mendez and Jack Krauser). Saddler's plan for world domination was to kidnap Ashley Graham, send her back to the United States to infect her father, then Saddler would control America through his body and then use America to dominate the other countries of the world. Saddler encounters Leon and Ashley in the Church and reveals himself and his plans to them. Later he kills Luis Sera and then he recaptures Ashley on the Island, but Leon rescues her soon. Leon then confronts Saddler and witnesses his transformation, then kills Saddler to avenge both Mike and Luis Sera as well as retrieve the sample, but Ada Wong takes it instead. Saddler was injected with the Dominant Species Las Plagas to transform. Ramon Salazar Ramon Salazar is one of Saddler's top underlines and wields great power within the Los Illumanidos, managing to control his Ganados and monsters within the Salazar Castle. He helped Saddler gain more power as well as revive Las Plagas by hiring and sending Villagers to dig them out. Saddler had two fearsome Verdugo creatures serve as Salazar's bodyguards and the Castle was heavily protected by Zealot Ganados, the cult's most devoted members. Salazar manages to recapture Ashley as well as jack Leon's radio, occassionally calling him as well as sometimes encountering him throughout his fortress. Jack Krauser arrives at the Castle to move Ashley to Saddler's Island after the ritual was finished, so Salazar prepared to battle Leon within the Summit Room. After telling Leon about what happened, he fuses himself with the Verdugo and Queen Plaga to transform into a horrifying monster, then fights Leon but fails to do and is killed alongside the other two creatures. Salazar was injected with the Dominant Species Las Plagas to transform. Bitores Mendez Bitores Mendez is the Village Chief and one of Saddler's top underlines, as well as being appointed to being a priest to represent Los Illumanidos to his Villagers, he was then placed in charge of the Villagers under Saddler. Mendez was an extremly strong man, capable of withstanding bullets as well as gaining inhuman strength. Leon encounters him sometimes, and usually gets beat up by Mendez but the agent survives. Mendez also spreads intel throughout the village, informing and giving orders to his men. Leon headed to a warehouse in the village where he believed Mendez would be and ordered Ashley to wait outside while he combats the hulking beast. Mendez locks up the Warehouse and transforms to fight his enemy, only to be killed by the U.S. Government agent and his false eye was took; allowing both Leon S. Kennedy and Ashley Graham to escape the Village through it's gates. Mendez was injected with the Dominant Species Las Plagas to transform. Carla Radames Carla Radames was a genius researcher for Derek C. Simmons, and the one responsible for the discovery and creation of the C-Virus. Due to the deception by Simmons, she became a doppleganger of Ada Wong and the eventual founder of Neo-Umbrella. She was the murderer for Chris Redfield's team, angering Chris and wants to kill her for doing so, so Ada gets the blame for the murder. Ada Wong soon confronts her identity theft after seeing her fall to her death. She soon went insane, claiming she's the real Ada Wong and would become the Queen of the new world, Ada soon puts Carla out of her misery. Carla was injected with the C-Virus to transform. Derek C. Simmons Derek C. Simmons was the National Security Advisor to Adam Benform, the former head of the Family and the one responsible for the thermobaric of Raccoon City. He used the C-Virus to infect Tall Oaks, infecting the President and the Americans, he used that to kill the President as he claims. Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper team up to take down Simmons, avenging the people who died during the C-Virus Outbreak. Aboard a train, it was revealed that Simmons was infected by Carla Radames and both Leon and Helena confront him as he transforms, they then kill Simmons to stop him once and for all as well as to avenge the President and others. Simmons was injected with the C-Virus to transform. Jack Norman Jack Norman was the leader of the Bio-Terrorist group known as "II Veltro". He believed that the Earth has become decadent and sinful, Veltro uses B.O.Ws to create terror and attempt to make the Earth realize it's corruption. He later injects himself with an overdose from the T-Abyss Virus and transforms into "Ultimate Abyss", but is killed by Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. Before he dies, he expressed his relief that he could finally be at peace. James Marcus James Marcus served as the First Head of the Umbrella Corporation's Executive Training School. He had both Albert Wesker and William Birkin as his two best apprentices. The organization's President, Ozwell E. Spencer, closed his facility down and transferred the T-Virus research to the Arklay Laboratory. Even though it was shut down, Marcus continued his virus experiments such as creating "T" Virus-based creatures (including the Plague Crawler, Lurker and the Eliminator) and learning of the T-Virus's potentional. His isolation took it's toll to him mentally, eventually using his own assistants as guinea pigs for his leech experiments. Spencer became worried, and he ordered both Wesker and Birkin to assassinate Marcus when he least expected it. When two Umbrella Security Service Commandos gunned him down, both Wesker and Birkin taunted him while he bled to death. While the gunfire began, he was experimenting on a live leech, which broke out when it was broken by the shots. Marcus was then revived when the leech got to his body, making him no longer Human. In the Mansion which S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team infiltrated, he was soon confronted by the team's medic, Rebecca Chambers, and her partner, Billy Coen. Marcus then transformed into the "Queen Leech" and fought the two although he was finally killed, ending his immortality. Alex Wesker Alex Wesker was a member of the Umbrella Corporation and Ruler of Sushestovanie Island. She was infected by the T-Phobos Virus which was slowly killing her. She then committed suicide when Claire Redfield and Moira Burton confronted her on the tower. After 6 months she revealed to have survived the suicide but lost her physical form and hated Natalia for not transforming. Alex was injected with the Uroboros Virus to transform. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mutated Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutants Category:Game Bosses Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Fanatics Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarian Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Military Category:Superorganisms Category:Stalkers Category:Cannibals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Parasite Category:Undead